My Furry Friends
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Mr. L stumbles across an abandoned litter of tiny, precious kitties. It's Mr. L with adorable kittens! What else do you want? {I don't own anything Mario related}


The night was cold and brisk. The wind blew at a speed that practically whipped his pale skin. The only light came from the moon as street lamps were uncommon in Mushroom Kingdom's rural areas. If you would walk by 6th and Blue Yoshi Road, you would hear the laughter of adult toads leaving the secret nightclub. Nightclubs were banished centuries ago as the Kingdom's code of conduct lucidly states that "any type of alcohol and unprofessional dancing is strictly forbidden by Law". Mushroom Kingdom's anarchy is unaware of these parts even existing. It's not like they care to discover them anyway for they are preoccupied with the war between them and the Badlands.

The moon's piecing white rays illuminated the night, shooing away most of the darkness. The freezing air jumped down his coat, forcing him to pull his scarf further up his red-cheeked face. His huge, oversized winter coat served as an effective barrier against the hash weather. Big black boots sloshed in the half melted snow from last night's snowstorm. There were small mews came from the upcoming alley. The occasional car glided across the tar road, making the slush uproar. Otherwise the night was silent.

He stopped at the entrance of the alley. Soft mews? Kittens? Seemingly on autopilot, he made his way through all the slush and ice. His trek down the alleyway was short but he found the source the the small sounds. In a soggy cardboard box were six kittens, wet and shaking. They were very tiny and looked as if they were just born because their eyes were closed. Some of them tried to walk while others just continued their cries of anguish. Their tiny heads bobbed up and down weakly. The sight was heart wrenching. What sick minded person can live with the fact that they abandoned six newborn kittens and left them to die? He took off his oversized coat and wrapped the tiny animals in it, trying to gather any warmth he could.

It started to rain lightly by now. The freezing water touched his skin, making him shiver and quicken his pace. In no time he ended at the apartment complex that his ruler- Count Bleck owned. He used to be apart of a secret society that, like any other antagonist, wanted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Count Bleck succeeded remarkably but alas his plans were foiled by the accursed Mario brothers.

He and Luigi were once connected as one entity. A brainwashed version of the younger Mario brother who called himself Mr. L. They proved to be two different beings in the end. Dimentio had to use his crazy wack-o magic to separate the two. Dimentio was one of the minions who accompanied Count Bleck on his quest to rule the world. There were other Minions as well. Besides Mr. L and Dimentio, there were Mimi, Nastasia, and O'chunks.

That was a long time ago though. The mishaps of some years ago has long been forgotten. Count Bleck got married to Lady timpani (who of course, shed her pixl form). He still stayed on the safe side and bought the old complex away from any majorly populated parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. He fixed it up and in no time, his loyal minions moved in with a few toad residents. The toads who knew who they were didn't cause a scene and soon warmed up to them. Life changed for the better this time around.

Mr. L searched his pocket and pulled out his key. Putting it in the lock, he twisted to the right and when he heard the click, he pulled the key out. His gloved hand turned the knob and opened the door. The hallways were long and painted white. He closed and locked the door behind him. His room was on the fifth floor but luckily they installed an elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. He entered and pushed the fifth floor button. A breath escaped Mr. L's mouth as he looked down at the box. The kittens still mewed but it wasn't as intense as earlier. The ding signaled that the floor of choice was reached. The doors opened and he went to the first room on the right. He reached in his coat pocket again and pulled out a card. He swiped said card's magnetic strip through the scanner. The red LED light turned green and he twisted the knob and entered the room. It was all white but his bed sheets were dark green and his blanket was black. He set the box on the bed and took out another blanket. He folded it up until it was as small as it could get but also soft. He took his jacket out the box. The kittens started to uproar for their source of warmth was gone. Mr. L went to his closet again and took out a towel. He picked each newborn up carefully and brought them to the bathroom. He turned on the light and set the kittens down carefully. Mr. L then proceeded to turn on the faucet to the desired temperature. It was warm; more hot than cold but it was cool enough not to hurt the kitties. He gingerly began to wash each one. When he was finished, he dried the baby cats. They quieted down to mere sleepy mews. He carefully brought them back and placed them on the makeshift bed. He wrapped them in it and pushed it in the middle of the bed. Even though they proved that they couldn't walk, he didn't want to take any chances. Mr. L turned on the television, turned off the light, and laid down beside the kittens. The soft light kissed his face as he drifted off to sleep.

The sound of knocking awoke Mr. L from his slumber. He got up groggily and stretched. He saw that the kittens were still asleep. He walked sluggishly to the door and opened it. He saw that it was Mimi who woke him up. With Mimi possessing the ability of telepathy, she could have easily entered the room. However, she and Mr. L both shared the common respect of privacy.

"Hey sleepy head. Breakfast is in 30 minutes. You're usually the first one down," she forced her way into the room. He watched her reaction as she saw the six kittens sleeping on his bed. At first she looked at them in shock, then adoration, then worried.

"They look sickly!" Mr. L tilted his head to the left knowingly. He grabbed Mimi by the shoulder at ushered her out the room.

"Wait-" Mr. L raised a finger to hush her. She crossed her arms and pouted. A few minutes passed before she sighed and snapped her fingers, teleporting herself to, where he'd guess, the kitchen. Mr. L closed the door and quickly stripped himself from the damp clothes he forgot to change last night and turned the shower knob on. Once it was at the temperature desired, he hopped in. The water was a comfortable hot. He stayed under it, enjoying the relaxing sensation for only two minutes before washing his body with soap. The suds traced the toned and tanned muscles, leaving behind a sleek and shiny trail. He rinsed and turned the water off. He grabbed the nearby green towel and dried himself off. He wrapped it around his waist and got out. He left the bathroom and got out an outfit for the day. A dark green shirt with dark blue jeans and his big black boots. He grabbed his comb and combed his hair and mustache thoroughly. He pulled on his black hoodie and turned to face his bed. The kittens had already awoken but they didn't make an effort or attempt to cry and whine. Mr. L walked over to them and sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly started to rub one of them. This kitten had orange-red fur. It shakily lifted its head only for it to softly plop back down. A ghost of a smile played on Mr. L's face. The small kitten softly mewed, making Mr. L stop. The question 'had he hurt it' sat in his mind. His finger lingered in front of the juvenile cat's face. But soon enough, the kitty licked his hand. It's moist yet rough tongue stuck out adorably as it tried to lift its head again (only to fail a second time). A knock at the door interrupted the moment. Mr. L got up and opened it, seeing that it was Dimentio floating at the door.

"Count Bleck says come down for breakfast." Mr. L looked up in thought for a moment. He looked back the kittens on his bed then turned to face Dimentio again. Like Mimi, he had the same ability of telepathy.

"Hey could you do me a favor?" Dimentio crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge. "Could you get me a box?" Dimentio stayed in the same position before shrugging. He snapped his hands and disappeared. Mr. L went back into the room (leaving the door open) and gently pushed the kittens off the makeshift bed, earning himself an aggravated snort from the white one with big black spots. Seconds later, Dimentio reappeared with the expected box. He floated in the room and set it down on the bed, looking at the kittens, then at Mr. L, and back again. Mr. L stared back at him, his cold-stone silver eyes showing no emotion. Dimentio shook his head and floated out the room teleporting off. Mr. L grabbed the box and stuffed it with the sheet. He gently put each newborn cat in it individually. He picked up the phone that was on the small dresser beside his bed and called the cab company. He told them his whereabouts and they said that they'd be there soon. Once Mr. L hung up, he grabbed and put on his black oversized coat. Mr. L also grabbed the fifty dollars he had on his dresser and put it in his pocket. He made sure he had his key and room card before he picked up the box and left the room. Once the door closed, it locked automatically. Mr. L walked only three paces across the hall and pressed the button to the elevator. Not too long later there was the ding that signaled the doors opening. He entered the contraption and pressed the button for the first floor. When the elevator opened back up, he exited. He made it a mission to avoid Count Bleck, or anyone for that matter. He reached the door without getting spotted. He wrapped the kittens in the blanket and left a small space (so they wouldn't suffocate) before he unlocked the door and stepped outside. The cold air slapped him in the face, forcing him to put his hood on and tuck his face in the jacket because he forgot his scarf. When he locked and closed the door behind him, the cab was already outside waiting.

'Talk about fast service!'

When he hopped in, he told the cab driver to take him to the castle. The drive there was slow due to the icy roads. They arrived about half an hour later. Mr. L paid him his thirty-five dollars and exited the vehicle that took off once the door was shut. The usually cheery pink flowers were gone, the water fountain wasn't running, and the overall happy setting was reduced to white snow. He walked up the pathway, which was unsurprisingly shoveled out and covered with salt. When he reached the Toad guards, he was halted. One of them went inside and came back out with the Princess in tow. She was a beauty with a golden crown sitting on top of long blonde hair that accentuated her sea blue eyes. She almost always has on a pink puffed out gown that covered all of her torso, abdomen, and legs along with elbow length white gloves. Her name was Princess Peach Toadstool. She looked at Mr. L and smiled sweetly. Mr. L bowed slightly in respect. She told the guard that it was okay for him to come in. As Mr. L entered the castle, he was first caressed by a wave of sweet scents. He smelled cake, cookies, tea and even ice cream. Then he saw Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. Mario was the one who wore a red shirt and hat with blue Jean overalls with brown boots. Luigi (as mentioned before was Mr. L's origin body) wore the same as his older yet shorter twin, but his hat and shirt was green. Daisy was the Princess of Sarasaland, a neighboring kingdom. She had a similar dress to Peach's but the color scheme was orange instead of pink and her gloves stopped at her wrist. She had shoulder length auburn hair and a pair of emerald eyes to match. Daisy was they complete opposite of Peach: blunt, athletic, and a total tomboy. Yet somehow her and Peach are the best of friends. The trio looked at the box that Mr. L held curiously. Mr. L went over to them gingerly and sat down. He placed the box on the table and uncovered the kittens. They all looked into it and gasped. The kitties were all asleep, their tiny bodies rose and fell as they breathed. It looked as if they had some trouble doing so however and, if it were possible, their coat looked a shade paler than he had remembered. They needed to be seen by a vet and fast or Mr. L's efforts at saving them last night may be in vain.


End file.
